


i am the people who admire you

by diazcest



Series: blood brothers [17]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazcest/pseuds/diazcest
Summary: It’s been three years.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: blood brothers [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642117
Kudos: 17





	i am the people who admire you

“Are you happy?”

”You know that as long as I’m with you, I’m happy.”

”Do you actually mean that?”

”Yes. I do.”

Sean swallows. “Okay, then.”

Daniel smiles. Sean worries too much about him. “Take it easy, old man. I’m fine.”

Sean looked at him incredulously. “Dude, did you seriously just make an old joke?”

”Yeah, you’re like twenty-three right?” Daniel teases. He’s thirteen now and, of course, has only become more of a brat. Sean loves him for it anyways.

Sean sends him a playful glare. “I’m hardly twenty.”

“I know, I know.”

Daniel grins and leans up to kiss Sean.


End file.
